Summon Scrolls
The Summon Scrolls are a type of PvE activity in which you can acquire scrolls by several means that, when used in their designated location, summon one or more bosses of different strength and loot. Daily Scrolls Given from daily quests by the Black Spirit: *Imp Captain Summon Scroll (Red Nose) *Goblin Chief Summon Scroll (Giath) *Altar Imp Captain Summon Scroll (Dastard Bheg) *Moghulis Summon Scroll (Moghulis) *Agrakhan Summon Scroll (Agrakhan) *Manshaum Mutant Summon Scroll (Narc Brishka) *Forest Ronaros Guardian Summon Scroll (Ronin) Some of those quests also gives you the opportunity to get pieces of Awakened Summon Scrolls (5 pieces are required for a summon scroll) instead of the normal one: *Awakened Red Nose Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Giath Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Bheg Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Manshaum Chief Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Forest Ronaros Guardian Summon Scroll Weekly Scrolls *Dim Tree Spirit Summon Scroll (Dim Tree Spirit) *Monastery Boss Summon Scroll (Muskan) *Frightening Witch Summon Scroll (Hexe Marie) *Ancient Puturum Summon Scroll (Ancient Puturum) *King of Navarn Steppe Summon Scroll (Ahib Griffon) *Gyfin Rhasia Raid Captain Summon Scroll (Urugon) As with the daily scrolls, some of the weekly ones also gives you the opportunity to get pieces of awakened scrolls instead of the normal ones. In this case, it requires 3 pieces for a summon scroll: *Awakened Dim Tree Spirit Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Muskan Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Hexe Marie Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened King of Navarn Steppe Summon Scroll Piece *Awakened Gyfin Rhasia Raid Captain Summon Scroll Guild Scrolls *[Giant Mudster Summon Scroll|[Guild Giant Mudster Summon Scroll]] (Small/Medium/Large/Extra Large Guild versions) *[Lava Chief Summon Scroll|[Guild Lava Chief Summon Scroll]] (Small/Medium/Large/Extra Large Guild versions) *[Ancient Puturum Summon Scroll|[Guild Ancient Puturum Summon Scroll]] (Small/Medium/Large/Extra Large Guild versions) *[Mirumok Watcher Offin Summon Scroll|[Guild Mirumok Watcher Offin Summon Scroll]] *[Muskan of Madness Summon Scroll|[Guild Muskan of Madness Summon Scroll]] *[King of Navarn Steppe Summon Scroll|[Guild King of Navarn Steppe Summon Scroll]] Awakened versions: *[Awakened Muskan of Madness Summon Scroll|[Guild Awakened Muskan of Madness Summon Scroll]] *[Awakened King of Navarn Steppe Summon Scroll|[Guild Awakened King of Navarn Steppe Summon Scroll]] The following ones are/were obtainable through the Imperial Auction House: *[Kzarka, the Lord of Corruption Summon Scroll|[Guild Kzarka, the Lord of Corruption Summon Scroll]] *[Karanda Summon Scroll|[Guild Karanda Summon Scroll]] *[Nouver Summon Scroll|[Guild Nouver Summon Scroll]] *[Ancient Kutum Summon Scroll|[Guild Ancient Kutum Summon Scroll]] *[Muraka Summon Scroll|[Guild Muraka Summon Scroll]] *[Tukar Laytenn Summon Scroll|[Guild Tukar Laytenn Summon Scroll]] Relic Scrolls These are scrolls that summon a series of bosses one after the other and are mainly used to get Memory Fragments. *Ancient Relic Crystal Summon Scroll, requires 5 Ancient Relic Crystal Shards and summons Org, Gehaku and Saunil Siege Captain. Shards acquired either killing enemies in Calpheon or through fishing. *Cartian Spell, requires 5 Forbidden Books and summons Abandoned Iron Mine Executor, Illezra's Servant and Skeleton King. Obtained killing mobs in Mediah. *Pila Fe Scroll, requires 5 Scroll Written in Ancient Language and summons Khalk and Magram. Obtained killing mobs in Valencia. *Manshaum Narc's Stone, requires 5 Manshaum Voodoo Doll and summons Narc Brishka. Acquired killing mobs in Kamasylvia. Quest Scrolls Work in progress. References Category:Summon Scrolls Category:PvE